


Self Indulgence

by The_Night_Owl



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Insanity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Owl/pseuds/The_Night_Owl
Summary: A new face arrives on the isles, and causes quite the stir in the Devils Casino. Perhaps this new face will give a new meaning to 'dealing eith the devil'?





	1. The New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, more of a prologue. Don't worry, the next chapter really will be something to sink your teeth into~

She'd bust through the door in quite a dramatic fashion at the beginning. And ever since, she'd easily captured the attention of the many onlookers of the casino. While interests varied, some eyeing the woman with indifference, some lust-- but mostly... _unease_. A general sense of something bad, something that came with the strange woman's presence. A woman, might I add, who's face has never yet been seen at the Devils casino before on the lonely Inkwell Isles. Or on the Isles at all, for that matter. A strange occurrence in itself, for the community was relatively isolated in its own right. New faces were rare, and few and far between.

 Especially a new face with such a _presence_. And fairly quickly the buzzing casino was alive with murmuring and hushed whispers. Beady eyes all trained on one particular target. The strange new woman who'd appeared, quite out of the blue. And strutted about confidently with an air of something less than good natured. An unhinged sort of wide eyed look masked by an innocent, Sweetly adorned smile. A snake in an Eden. If that Eden could even be considered such, as close to Hell as it was.

 She had yet to actually utter a word since she had arrived just a half hour before. And had since been sashaying temptingly around the tables like a lion circling its dinner. A predatory kind of glint to eyes that otherwise would have melted hearts. Quietly observing her fellow patrons and the houses employees. Calculating, as though sizing up the establishment, before daring to sink her teeth into what her pleased smile indicated as a satisfactory dish.

She herself was quite a sight to behold, even without the strong presence she held, commanding everyone's utmost attention. A very well endowed chest, well covered by a high quality bright red blazer. And a skirt that didn't quite reach her knees, a heavily sexualised outfit-- yet also much too modest to be considered anything but classy. Thinly built frame, but with very generously supple legs, and long, slender black fingers-- as if she'd dipped her hand in black dye. Which continued up to her elbows, where the rolled up sleeves of her shirt and blazer hid any more flesh from sight. Though her face was mostly an eerie looking white, with striking, almost clownish looking markings under her eyes just over the apples of her cheeks, and casting an ethereal sort of glow in contrast over her face. While her eyes remained a simple, glowing golden iris, yet the rest, quite oddly, was entirely black to match her hair. Only deeper. Less a colour and more a void of endless darkness. So much so that spectators would have doubted there was even anything there to fill the space, if it weren't for the sparkling shine granted by the dim casino lights.

 Breathtaking. But dangerous looking. Almost like some macabre, French style ball jointed doll. As her visible joints, which consisted mostly of her fingers and knees, were hinged. Not quite organic, but more mechanical looking. But the flesh there looked soft. So it was difficult to discern exactly what of her was natural, if any of her.

  Every so often, she would preen, and straighten her shirt and tie, or perhaps run her fingers through her glossy black locks. Looking every bit as graceful as the term graceful would allow. But despite all that, nobody even attempted to approach her. And the waiting staff seemed content to pretend the woman didn't even _exist_ , avoiding her at all costs. Taking routes around her to be sure that none of them were the one that the deathly looking creature would call upon, should she so choose.

 It was only when said woman finally decided to make her move, was when things really...stirred up among the patrons.

 Delicately taking a seat at the poker table, you could've heard a pin drop, as all eyes watched with an air of great anticipation. The general murmur of chatter and conversation abruptly continued as she shifted daintily against the stool. Dipping low as she leerily eyed the fellow customers with a sweet grin. Shoulders stiffened, and eyes peering over their decks drank in the sight. Only now, there was a hunger to their eyes that mirrored her own. Gone was the uneasiness and discomfort. As though it had all been a ploy to lure the new face in, to give her a feeling of empowerment so that it could be exploited until there was nothing left.

But that change in attitude didn't seem to change anything for her in the slightest.

 "So Doll, you here to play? No observers _here_ hunny~" a particularly gruff looking man cooed. Bumping shoulders with said woman as he subtly ducked his cards from her field of vision. The dealer, however, took pause, allowing his table opportunity to converse. Ever the good host. He didn't speak a word, and his skeletal face remained stagnant. As if all these happening went right under his nose. Like the most boring thing in the world.

 Instead of bristling, like many or the men apparently seemed to have expected. She grinned, letting out a breathy chuckle in a tone reminiscent of bells chiming in the wind. "Oh yes, why of _course_ I'm here to _play_ " she purred, petting the mans shoulder with a light hand, before settling it back neatly against her lap. "I do hope you lovely gentlemen will play with me, indulge me a little? It's been so _long_ since i've had a good game".

 "Well you came to the right place fer that" a heavily bearded man sat across from her rumbled lowly. His friends sat just off beside him snorted as he modded along. "Zhat is ze understatement of ze year" he countered, voice thick with a heavy Russain accent. And he slurred just as heavily, indicating that he wasn't entirely sober. And to the observant eye, one would see him swaying a little in his seat. 

 "No worries Sweetheart~, we'll play with you, real good".

 "Oh? My my, how exciting!" The stranger trilled, clapping her hands and sounding very much overjoyed.

 The dealer chose this moment to pipe up, "how many chips Ma'am?".

 "Fifty, grey if you wouldn't mind".

 It was barely noticeable, but the whole table sucked in a breath. Attention, if it hadn't been already, now focused intently one the new face who still hadn't shifted. Smiling as though she was sat drinking a nice cup of coffee in a pretty little coffee shop. While those surrounding her eyed his with thinly veiled greed, and only mild intimidation.

Like she was a bank ready to suck dry.

 With a quiet sound, hand of five cards was promptly slid face-down across the table into the woman's outstretched hand. Her eyes never leaving the mans beside her. And without missing a beat, she brought the deck up to her nose, face remaining cheery as her eyes darted to scan her hand.

 And then, the new game began.

 "Hmmm, now what to do" she pondered aloud as everyone placed their bets, mostly small figures as she hummed and hurmmed. Brows furrowing in almost mock indecision. She hadn't changed any cards, but now she seemed to be almost regretting it. "I think i'll raise" she eventually chirped, happily pushing forwards a whole stack of ten chips into the pool without batting an eyelid. Equaling a total value of fifty thousand gold right into the pot as though it were nothing.

 Everyone spluttered at the sheer amount, and right away the bearded fellow backed out. Folding without a second thought, while his drunken friend snorted, matching before his friend hissed at him for even attempting to match such a high stake. 

 "You don't even have zhat kind off dosh ya fuckin twit!" He snapped, but his friend, fueled by alcohol, just slurred what sounded like a reassurance before patting his pals bearded cheek.

 "Oh my, if you aren't able to pay Sir, I wouldn't want to put you in a compromising situation" the unnamed lady gasped in alarm. Casting a guilty, heart wrenching glance to her hearty stack of chips. "Perhaps I shouldn't have bet so much...I certainly wouldn't want to spoil your fun..." she pondered uncertainly. But the man beside her was quick to slap her shoulder with  hasty encouraging smile.

 There was too much desperation in his voice to hide as his eyes kept glancing between her concealed hand, his own, and the pool of chips. "There's nothing a little hard work cant repay, don't go playing easy on us Dove, we can take it".

 She eyes his for a beat...then her smile returned and she nodded with a grateful laugh.

 "Right!".

  A round later, and that man was a great deal richer. And his triumphant roars echoed loudly across the entire building. Causing a few disgruntled patrons to send irritated glares in his direction. The dealer, as ever, remained non-reactive. And the man greedily collected his stash from the pool, dragging it in with both hands and a wide, sleazy grin. The drunkard didn't seem to perturbed, and had in fact began to doze off in his chair. As his friend shook the living daylights out of the man, whisper-yelling at how stupid he was.

 He was a bit beyond past caring at that point though. And with an unintelligible yell of what everyone assumed was victory, he flopped against the table in a dead faint. Face thwapping straight against the green velvet surface so hard that his pal would probably need a spatula to pry his face right off the tabletop.

 "Oh dear, that was a shame, but i'll win next time for sure!" The strange woman giggled as she watched the only player left with gleeful eyes that didn't match her loss. But he was much too absorbed in his newfound wealth to notice. Drunk off the feeling of victory, and the thrill of his win. The spoils probably didn't hurt either.

 If he had been paying closer attention. He might have noticed the woman shiver ever so slightly. A lustful expression crossing her face, and vanishing just as quickly as it had come. 

 The next round was dealt, and this time, the woman did nothing to hide her glee. Squealing and wiggling her hips in her seat, before catching herself and wiping the look from her face. The man beside her rose a brow at her display, and eyes darted to his own hand.

 "All in" he decided boldly. Smugly grinning at his deck with a malicious glint in his eye.

 He felt pretty confident. Even still. He had a near perfect hand, a straight flush. And the odds of this woman having a royal flush was so low that it almost made him _laugh to think_ she could _possibly_ \--

 "All in" she declared happily. Eyes closed as she flashed a winning smile to him from her seat. Shoulders shaking with mirth as she tried to contain her giggles.

 She watched the mans heart drop to his stomach. Along with his expression. Her face did not change, in the slightest.

 She was throwing all of that cash in? Was she _insane_?! Or maybe she was bluffing--no. She seemed way too naive for that. Her face gave her hand away easily just now. There was no way anyone would have the kind of balls to bet that kind of cash without having a perfect hand. No way in hell. Not even a chance.

 He would've cursed if his mind would've allowed it. But instead, he grit his teeth. Fear flashing in his brain for a split second. But that was all it took.

 He'd Rather go down gracefully than suffer such a humiliating loss.

 "Fold" he breathed, voice hard and head low. Watching in heavy regret as his newfound fortune was tossed to the curb. As well as his own pockets emptied.

 Fuck. He'd just blown over two hundred thousand fucking gold on a _single game_. He could've vomited. But he'd much rather cave in there than face getting beaten by a miracle, dumb luck fucking fluke--

 "Oh wowie! I won, and with such a bad hand too, lucky me!" The woman squealed beside him.

What?

 "What a rush, for a second there, I was sure you'd seen through me" she giggled. But now, there was something...off, with her tone. It was no longer high pitched and innocent. But now low, and unforgivingly mocking. 

 She dropped her cards to the table for the table to see.

 Three of a kind.

 " _Too bad_ " the woman cooed, golden eyes glaring in the dim light so brightly that the losing man winced at the sight. Her maw had spread to a frightening width, that he feared it might split her face in half.

**"Would you like to play with me again?"**


	2. The Beginning Of a Story is Almost Always Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets everyone.

You hadn't expected to find such a nice little place such as this on such a remote isle. But now that your were here, you couldn't deny the insatiable thrill that this new place brought with it. You'd only heard of this place in myths and second hand rumors. But you never, ever in your wildest dreams expected it to truly exist!

 But it did. And you had lapped up the opportunity to dive into it the moment you'd seen it. The opportunity to visit the place of ultimate sin. Of torturous pleasure where lives were ruined and high stakes were plundered, commonplace. Truly a place to make your core flutter with excitement--true excitement. Not the cheap, silly Little games you'd so often played beforehand.

Now. At the Devils Casino, you could allow yourself to run wild in a utopia for your soul of sin.

 Some, in fact, many. Would call you insane. And you wholeheartedly agreed with that. Wasn't madness the root of gambling? The desire to experience the rush of putting your whole life at risk in a single game? Surely no truly sane person would entertain such a risk. In a world were money was equivalent to life. Why would anyone even consider throwing it all away, just for the fun of it?

 You weren't ashamed of your little addiction. In fact, you were proud. And you reveled in the pleasure of the chance. The chance of throwing your life away by your own hand, be it by skill or--even better, chance.

 And, watching the life die out in people as you brought their whole world crumbling down around them. There was something about that last flicker of hope dying, that was truly exquisite. A feeling that gave you goosebumps, spine tingling and euphoric. 

 Truly, after all of that, nobody could ever entertain the thought that you were sane?

 You played for quite a while in that place before you began to tire. At first, you'd been--you'd been elated. The environment, the sights, sounds, the smells. The atmosphere of class laced with corrupt deceit and trickery. The aroma of smoke and alcohol mingled with the stink of sweat. Dim lights and the many many eyes alive with suspicion and malice. All tied together neatly with a bow of swing music and jazz playing wildly in the background.

 Ah--it was bliss. And you greedily drank in the atmosphere. Soaking in the mistrust and anxiety like a sponge as you suppressed the urge to scream in Ecstasy. Ohoho, now how odd would that look? Besides, you'd scare away any new playmates. You'd been watching carefully for a while too, and you very much liked what you saw. Everyone's eyes were focused quite curiously on you actually. Brilliant, you wanted the attention. You wanted them to play, and you wanted that rush of being eyed up like you were a perfectly cooked steak being dangled before a ravenous pack of wild dogs.

 It was hard to contain that very same expression from your own face as well.

 Which only made it all the more...disappointing, when you found out that this place. This glorious-- shining diamond of hellish thrills, was just as boring as every other place you'd played. You won. More than you lost. People played well alright, but they played sensibly. Never betting more than they could afford-no excitement. None of that wild, otherworldly madness that you'd heard so much about from across the seas.

 Hmph. How boring. You felt so damn dissatisfied. The butterflies in your stomach and the lack of release had left you just so damn hot and bothered. Restless to expend the adrenaline you'd been seeking. What a buzzkill, all that build up. And for what? Nothing. A bunch of cowards.

 Gee. Where was all that soul-stealing nonsense you'd heard all about on the way here? Bodily harm, mutilation--selling your whole life away to the house that had once seemed like a hellish heaven to your ears. Excitedly pouncing on those travelers who's stories had left you groaning at the thought of gambling here.

 You let out a defeated huff as your impressive stack of winnings were pushed towards you. Much to the dismay of those who'd had the misfortune of emptying their pockets.

 Stupid rumors, getting you all worked up. Honestly! Nobody had even cheated yet! You'd have better excitement playing Russian roulette--with _yourself_.

 You were in the middle of debating whether or not it was time to go back to the inn or not and retire for the evening, when an impressive looking man caught your attention from across the room. A well dressed die headed gentlemen, wearing a very lavish looking purple tailcoat, with a neatly pressed dress-shirt hiding behind a lilac vest. Purple bow tie tied very properly around under his cubed head. And even across the room, you could see them. A pair of striking, dangerous looking emerald eyes.

 Oh my.

 It looked to be that he was manning a table, of which a single player was competing against him in a game of Concentration. The player of which, seemed to be losing spectacularly, if his sweaty, disheveled appearance was anything yo go by. Meanwhile, the die headed fellow, who you identified as an employee of the house, was wearing a charmingly cool grin. Calm as calm could be. Cheerily encouraging his opponent with an air of absolute and utter confidence.

 Quite suddenly, the thought of retiring left you. Vanishing into thin air as you scrutinized the dish that had been presented to you. He stood out. A damn heck of a lot too. How hadn't you noticed him sooner? Such a suave gentleman such as himself. You could see it. Feel it even. The silver tongued lies and trickery in his handsome smile. A force of authority in the casino of otherwise tepid entertainment.

Your feet practically flew you over to his table in a heartbeat. Relishing as your chest began to squeeze in sweet anticipation.

 The man himself though, took very little notice of your arrival when you took your seat at the far end of the table. He didn't even spare you a glance as he continued to almost purr to the sorry sack of man that was his customer. Who was shaking like a leaf, all six of his spidery appendages quivering as he hesitated to pick a card in the mess of the remaining fave down deck. Many had already been overturned, but many were not, and you weren't sure which card he had just chosen, but his eyes were frantically darting around the mess to find its match. Only a handful of face down cards remained. Statistically speaking, the odds were in his favor at this point with less cards available, finding a match, the Chance was far greater than not. He had a one in twelve chance in picking out the correct match.

 Finally, his eyes locked onto a card. And he shakily reached out to turn it over. Slowly, the face was revealed, an ace of spades. But the crestfallen expression of the spider faced man spoke volumes.

 That was not the card he'd been searching for.

 With a graceful flourish, the die headed man made quick work of his turn. Eyes flickering across as he found pair after pair until, after finding five consecutive matches, he stopped. Grin widening significantly as his face rose to meet his opponents. Who looked green in the face, all five eyes wide in a look that could only be read as horror.

 You felt yourself quiver at the sight. Breath hitching slightly.

 "Well there Sir, I believe this marks my win, with the majority, I'm afraid you've lost my friend" the dice headed man cheerily announced. While his opponent whispered a horrified "no", that fell upon deaf ears.

 "I'm afraid your loss leaves you in a real hot spot, tough luck, but hey, deals'a deal pal".

 "N-no! Please--I-I didn't mean to bet me soul! W-we can play again I demand a rematch! I cant, i wont let you take my--"

 "Deal's a deal" the Dice employee hissed harshly. All form of pleasantries gone within an instant, and his tone was now colder than ice. Low, and dominating. His face was set like stone, but that grin was still plastered across his face like an echo of the cheerfulness it had once radiated. Only now, there was nothing there but cold, cruel, mockery.

 "Ya signed for it, now imma gentleman at heart, ill cut you a break, say, i could always accept that Lady of yours as collateral?"

 "What kinda sick sadistic fuck are ya?! Fuck no, don't you lay a finger on my Lori you sick sunova--"

"Tough break then, ill leave you to my colleagues to escort you to where your payment can be...properly fulfilled". The dice easily dismissed the poor soul, who took a threatening step forwards, looking ready to start an all out brawl. Before a handful of knee height little imps scurried past under your seat, digging something sharp looking into the spidery fellows knees. Downing him easily--before dragging him away, kicking and screaming. A waitress, who watched the scene with hallowed eyes, tended to the bloody mess they'd left in their wake. Droplets of crimson liquid gleaming like jewels in the dim light.

 This was it. This was the feeling you'd been yearning for. Heat pooled in your stomach as you returned your gaze to the die headed man--who, looking quite pleased with himself. Had plastered that hospitable, warm grin back into his face. And now stood, admiring the view before him, as if the whole casino was a particularly delectable dish. Face upturned for his scrutinisation. 

 Then, those cold, glittering emerald green eyes turned to focus on you. And you struggled to keep your breathing in check--close to panting like a cat in heat. What a rush. It was euphoric. A drug you just couldn't get enough of. And you wanted nothing more than to dice headfirst straight in. But you were a patient woman. And the wait would only make the release all the more...delectable.

You were ready--to revel in depravity.

 "Why welcome Ma'am, you up for a game?" the die man greeted pleasantly. Though you caught the double take in his posture as he took in your expression. Which you'd carefully reset, back to sweet. Unreadable, blankly smiling with the prettiest eyes you could muster. Making sure to flash your golden iris's extra glittery in a mildly playful manner.

 That seemed to take him off guard. But it was only slight, and with it carried a hint of deception. So you weren't sure where you really stood.

That just made it all the more enticing. And you shivered in delight as he swept an easy hand to clear away the leftover cards. Discarding them under the table and pulling out a pair of brand new decks. And it was then it struck you, how this gentleman, he really was the picture of grace. And his ever composed expression lifted as he held up the packaged deck for your inspection.

 "We will be using a couple of brand new decks, if that's alright with you" he explained, without giving you much of an opportunity to agree or disagree. "So, as much as I relish the mystery, I really must ask your name darlin', if you'd be so kind" he drawled lowly. And you simpered at the attention.

 "Well certainly sir, my name is Vetis actually, quite fitting for a casino, don't you think?" You chuckled lightly, while the stranger raised an amused brow.

 The man grinned after a moment of confusion. "Pretty name for a very pretty lady" he complimented, throwing it into the conversation like one would toss away a leaflet. Meaningless, and watery.

 Ah well. Perhaps he wasn't quite as informed as you were. About your namesake that is. Still. You couldn't help but find it ironic. 'Demon of corruption', perhaps it was fate? Especially that you more than lived up to it.

Still, you gave a fluttery laugh nonetheless. "My sir, you flatter me, but i'd love you to return the favor"

 For a moment he paused, puzzled, "Excuse me?".

"Your name" you pressed, keeping your tone polite, but nodding your head impatiently.

 It was actually almost funny how the man seems to fluster behind his eyes. Seemingly offended. "Must say I'm mighty surprised you haven't heard--perhaps my reputation doesn't precede me as much as I thought" he managed, but it was clear to those with keen eyes that he was bothered by this.

 Ohh my. It seemed you'd caused quite the upset to his pride. Oops?

"Very well, my name is Dice, King Dice if you please" he finally introduced himself properly. Giving a courteous little bow by pressing a gloved hand to his chest, tucking the other neatly behind his back. And you cocked your heard at his display. My my, he really was quite the charmer wasn't he? If you hadn't been wise to it, you might have even felt a flutter at such a sight. He really did look quite delectable. Perhaps that attributed to his so called 'reputation', who wouldn't believe a friendly handsome face and a smooth voice brimming with encouragement. Blind to the man who was, in actuality, convincing themselves to rob themselves blind.

"Do you fancy yourself as a monarch, Mister King Dice?" You said after a moment of thought choosing your words carefully as he shuffled the deck expertly without his eyes shifting from you.

 "Well certainly so Ma'am, I do run this here place after all, id say the title suits me just swell" he answered with absolute confidence. Smirking as though he'd expected that to throw your own off.

His smile died when he found that yours did not.

 He seemed even more surprised when you leant heavily over the table. Head just reaching over his shoulder, but his head refused to turn to follow you. And you absently noted that, contrary to his appearance-- the man lacked a neck at all. "Hohoho, well Dear I should probably say now, I cant help but feel that there's something here you may be compensating for, Hunny~" you cooed mockingly, tone dropping more than an octave. And you felt his posture stiffen for a moment.

"Oh? What ever could you be getting at there?" He asked challengingly now, as you settled back into your seat. Hmmm, these stools really weren't very cozy now were they? But standing in those heels of yours just seemed like far too much effort. So you remained planted on the spot.

"You're not quite the top dog here now,are you?"

 Mister Dice, as he'd so nicely introduced himself for you. Further stilled at that comment. All hospitable grace gone in favor of adorning a sour expression, cold green eyes boring into yours. But your face did not change, still wearing a lukewarm mask of a smile.

 It seemed as though you had hit quite the nerve. Which was what you wanted of course.

The coming game wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't playing rough~

 "Yes, I thought as much-- see, here I was under the impression you were managing the floor, out here".

You feigned a puzzled expression as you visibly made a show of searching around the room. Exaggerated frown on your mouth your finger pressed at the protruding bottom lip. "Now surely, wouldn't the true _master_ be busy taking care of buisness out of sight? While you _are_ impressive, I'm afraid that for a _king_ , you do fall... **short** ".

 That had the desired effect. The King, aw he so called himself, looked furious. Stiffly flinging out the cards dowfaced across the table with more force than was necessary. But the mean look in his eyes could not be hidden by the false grin that was spread too tightly across his face. Perfect. 

 "Well, I do believe its time to place our bets" he grit out in a voice that gradually smoothened as he spoke. And the way his chest was rising and falling indicated he was breathing hard. But he still remained composed looking. Albeit livid.

 "It appears so, well then, why not go all out, since I am here for a good time after all, but after playing around with money all night, I'm just so very tired of playing with it" you dramatically lamented with very real despair in your voice. Leaning an arm on the table and pressing your cheek into the palm of your hand with a pout.

 "Then what--" King Dice began, only to be swiftly cut off as you mock-gasped, as if suddenly overcome with an epiphany.

 "Oh! I know, I shall bet what that last fellow did, my soul was it, correct? And i do believe you mean that literally, or perhaps you'd accept my life as collateral?".

 The twisted grin that slowly spread itself across the strangers face was nothing short of heart stopping. A maniacal expression that bordered on sadistic, and he now eyed you with a totally new sort of respect. Like you were something to eat. And he was ravenous.

  _Now_ , he was interested.

 "Very well", he seemed to be trying to force keeping his tone light, "now that we have the terms of loss decided, we must decide something of...equivalent value for your winnings".

 "Ah, well, that is quite a conundrum isn't it? What is the value of a life? The measure of ones soul?" You pondered aloud. Tapping your chin exaggeratedly with a solitary finger.

 "We have very deep pockets in this establishment Miss Veti--"

 The sound of his voice was drowned in your nextcsentence. "Another soul seems just perfect, wouldn't you agree?".

  Dice stiffened, shoulders hunching upwards a little, as if taken off guard. You were a tad disappointed that this seemed to be the case. "...Excuse me from sounding presumptuous, but it sounds like you're asking for my--"

"Your soul, yes, and you'd be correct" you confirmed with an upbeat nod.

 At his put off expression, you wave a hand at him as you used the other to cover your mouth as you laughed. Face scrunching up as your high pitched belly laughs pierced the casino.

"Oh yes, I'm a _real femme fetal"_ you wheezed after a minute, wiping away at the tears that had formed in your eyes. "I bet mine, so why not sweeten the pot hunny ans bet yours?"

"I refuse" he responded imminently. Much to your disappointment.

 Huffing a sigh, you shot the very on edge looking dice a sorrowful look. "Such a shame, you see, i have quite a few reasons to be here in this little casino in the middle of nowhere. Of course I'm mostly here for myself".

 Your eyes lit up menacingly. "But i do have... _buisness_ interests that lie here too. Why, mister Dice, a lot of people don't like you now do they?" You purred.

 King Dice ground his teeth furiously at that, eyes alight with a fire that couldn't be described with words alone. As he digested the very thinly veiled threat.

 You couldn't help the fluttery laugh that escaped you at his expression. "You know. You should probably be a little sweeter to folks. Perhaps then this little hit-woman here wouldn't have a golden card with your name on it~" you hummed nonchalantly, twirling out a small shiny card with a single name on it for the astounded Die man to see. Before stowing it back into the inside of your blazer.

 You saw his eyes flicker to the side. Sending a distressed look towards a large, furry black figure sat across from the two of you at the Roulette table. Smoking a cigar and chewing on it as he nodded in Aknowledgment. "The one thing you're forgetting here sweetest, you're in a whole building fulla folk, who definitely wouldn't let you get away with such a gutsy move without a scratch or two on that lovely face of yours" Dice hissed under his breath as a waitress wearing a particularly flashy set of jewelry walked past. Which you both dismissed easily, and she trotted off back towards the bar. Manned by a handful of staff that resembled varying glasses of alcohol.

"Oh, stealth crossed my mind, yes i suppose i preferred a more direct approach" you nodded in agreement lightheartedly. Fingernails drumming against the polished mahogany table, just where the green velvet finished. "Well. Nobody will witness me if there's nobody _to_ witness...quite a rush I'm sure you'd agree".

"You re saying you'd be willing to kill everyone in here just to get at me?" He said in a hushed whisper again, his eyes flickered to the space behind you. This time though, what looked like relief flushed in his face.

" _My King Dice_ , I'm heating up. I bet your guts have such a lovely colour~" you all but moaned by way of response.

 It was then, that you were suddenly acutely aware of the feeling of something warm and furry pressing against your back.

 Humph. Disappointing. It seemed as though the cavalry had just arrived. Looks like your goading had been all for naught

 "Looks like you two are having fun over here, mind another dropping in?" A gruff, gravelly voice interrupted behind you.

  Fighting to hide the upset from your face, you inclined your head to greet the new fave. "Oh the game hasn't even begun" you assured, measuring up the new arrival as be sat off to the side. But notably closer to Mr Dice.

 "Yes, about that, i was just chatting to mister Dice here about our wager, very reasonable ill have you know" you pouted childishly. Before breaking into a fit of ladylike snickers. "I suppose you could say I'm giving him a--how do you say? Hmm, a free pass"

"Oh? Pass huh? Where would that be to, somewhere nice?"

"If i told you that Sir Stranger, I'm afraid id have to kill you"

"Is that so?"

 "Why not take a gamble and see?"

 All of a sudden, the furred man snorted. Before breaking into a heart guffaw, pounding a huge, clawed fist against the table. Whilst roaring, "Boy Dice--this ones a right hoot!". 

 He took a moment to calm. Claws patting the table hard enough to make the whole thing quake, whilst his deep, unhealthy yellow eyes bored into yours. 

 "Id love to see you try" he growled. But far be it for him to attack a lady it seemed, he instead rolled a wrist towards Dice.

 "Alright, change of plans, ill take you up on your wager, you win and ill personally giftwrap up this useless lackey of mine for you to do with what you like" he rumbled, blowing a thick cloud of smoke into the protesting mans face to shut him up. Before leaning forwards so close that their noses almost were touching.

 "Don't forget, lackey" he hissed quietly into the startled mans face. "You are _mine_ , your _soul is mine_ , and its mine to give away if i see fit". Obviously displeased, all Dice could do was nod, face set like stone. Before he was roughly shoved back, and the furred man shifted back into a more neutral position.

 Dice, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Swiftly smoothened out his clothes, hands shaking, but just slightly. Shooting a resentful glare towards his superior, before wiping all trace of emotion from his face as he sat back to observe. His job dealing now done, and without an active role playing, his presence served no further purpose.

 "You have a name for me Dollface?" The unnamed man spoke as he took a deep drag of his cigar. You offered him a sugary smile in response.

 "Several" you deadpanned, before covering your mouth in mock realization. "Oh, you meant me? How silly of me", you waved a nonchalant hand, while the man recoiled slightly at the biting taunt. 

 "Her name is Vetis, boss" King Dice mutedly supplied, and the strangers eyes sparkled in recognition for a moment. But otherwise, the second hand introduction went unnoticed.

 You didn't bother asking for his name in return. You just reached a hand out for a card, before pausing. And then turning to your opponent, bobbing your head. Allowing him the first turn as the game began.

 Tactfully speaking, allowing your opponent to move first would usually be a great mistake on most parts. But Concentration--commonly known as pairs, was a diffrent story. The goal in this game was to find a match to your overturned card amongst the sea of other unknowns. But say you found an ace of spades and then turned out another ace, but of, for arguments sake--hearts. It wouldn't count as a match. And both cards would again be turned face down. Odd wise, there was basically a one in one hundred and three chance of finding a direct match at the beggining of a game. The real gamble, was not so much of luck. But one of memory. As the cards dwindled down, the chance of finding a correct pair was significantly higher. So gaining the majority in the lowest number of turns was a top priority.

 The first turn revealed a king of clubs, and that was that. Committed to memory. Its position burned into your brain, mouth going dry but fighting the urge to salivate as the rush of the gamble finally began to take hold. A clawed hand upturned another, this time ace of spades. And the turn was lost, and yours begun.

 You made a point to pick neither already chosen, seeing as you knew their locations, and the merits of locating the positions of unknown cards was much more valuable than seeking a direct match for two particular cards. And you were rewarded very quickly using this method. By your fifth turn, the point count was already heavily in your opponents favor. And his eyes were gleaming with a sadistic sense of triumph, while you silently observed his glee.

 Then, he lost a turn. And by then, you had already memorized the spots of just under half of the remaining cards.

 You mutely delighted in the bewildered expression of the man before you as you began your turn. Smugness morphing into confusion--and then to one of rage. Or perhaps panic. As your fingers expertly flipped pair after pair, one after the other, eyes darting from card to card as you carefully Selected which match to collect next.

 Until you finally exhausted your selection. Which, by then, had already allowed you to overtake the stranger by a total of eight pairs.

 Truly. The remaining pairs would be the decider. You needed a total over fifty two pairs to win by majority. And you currently held a healthy pool of forty seven.

Just six pairs. Whereas your opponent needed. Thirteen. Such an unlucky number. Fitting for an unlucky situation.

 His turn came as you missed a match, and you see the seriousness in his formerly laid back composure. In a game where being poker face didn't matter, he seemed to be indulging in allowing his face to contort into one of unexpected anger. Clearly having not expected this outcome of you as you had no doubt he was sweating beneath that fur.

 Mister Dice was equally dishevelled looking. If not moreso. Pale and ashen looking as he watched his boss toy with his life. While his boss seemed more concerned with saving his pride.

 You couldn't get enough of this feeling. With so much to lose--two lives at stake, and a mans entire reputation. The thought of him succumbing to despair as his ego was reduced to sniveling tatters. Or the despair on King Dices face when he realized that his days were numbered.

 Even the thought of the torture that would await you at the hands of two men you'd tormented without regret nor mercy. It was all swirling around in your head like a cocktail of ecstasy that you swore you could've gotten drunk off. But instead you forced yourself to remain grounded in reality. Watching as the beastly man made one match. Then another. Then another, and then two more, and another seven, when--

"You missed, shame, my turn it is~".

 Match after match followed suit by your fingers. Until two pairs remained. If you missed, you both would certainly come to a draw.

Never before had you played such a close match before. But what really got you going was how high the stakes were. Nobody had ever indulged you so graciously. 

 The first card, three of cloves.

You breath came out as a dog-like panting as you eyes the three remaining cards. Heat flushing your face as a glorious shiver tingled up and down your spine, while the furred man was sat across you grinding his fangs in unconcealed rage. His employee, who stood beside him now, looked as though he was ready to have a heart attack.

 You grasped at the corner of a card. Drawing out the silence that seemed to fall over casino as all four sets of eyes burned into that one card.

 Slowly, as if an eternity itself passed by before you finally revealed the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vetis, you evil, evil little baby. What will come of your gamble? Will you succeed in taking Kings life? Or will you have your own taken? We'll soon see. Lets not forget, its not just their lives at stake.  
>  Everyone who dares get in her way is also at risk. Whether they know it or not. So many lives to be condemned in a single game.  
>  Even if she wins--will The Devil really even let her walk away with it?  
>  Place your bets people, this game is about to get very...intruiging.  
>  And now that i've finished this chapter, i'm back to my normal update cycle, so I hope you enjoy the anticipation. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this, and I hope you enjoyed reading.  
>  Thanks! Till next time~


	3. This Being a Loss Or a Win Is Still Up For Debate

You stopped just before the card was turned. And all the anticipation swelling up in the room was put on standby. An unbearable sense of lingering anxiety hanging in the air.

 "You know" you began in a calm, clear and even tone. "I quite enjoy cheating, strange, is it not?".

 Both men stiffened at that. And you retracted your hand to you lap. Folding them neatly as you gazed in a friendly manner at both parties.

 "Did you think I would not notice?", Dice stiffened considerably at this. While the Devil simply made a disgruntled sound of disappointment. Though oddly enough, it seemed to not have been directed entirely at you. 

 "See, it was a clever mark", you continued, watching both men's expressions carefully, whilst your own remained relatively carefree, "See here how this corner is bent ever so slightly?", you gestured to the card, almost caressing it as you leerily eyed the expressions of the two men. Both of whom were wearing unreadable faces as you spoke. But you saw Dice was sweating a little too heavily. Perhaps the other fellow was too. His fur reeked of smoke and sulfur, but that was really all you could discern. His face was set in an unfriendly scowl.

 "Just small enough to look accidental. But that isn't the case, now, is it? Because you wanted me to pick this card. It was a ploy to draw my eye, elementary, but I'm afraid you made a miscalculation of that gamble of yours, sir". 

 Making a show of hovering your hand away from that red herring, you teasingly turned over another, just right by it. 

 The match was yours. 

"Well wowie, that sure was exhilarating now, wasn't it?" you purred in delight as you straightened in your seat. Opening your arms in an encircling ring to accommodate both men, a playful smile testing their patience as you watched, enthralled, as you saw Dice watching his world crumbling before his very eyes. His boss however, seemed less concerned about his material loss as his metaphorical. Sharp teeth grinding as nostrils flared. Clearly, this man was not one used to the disgrace of losing. 

 "I'm actually disappointed though, it was over so soon, it felt as though _you weren't even trying_ ", golden eyes glinted with mischief as the Devil uttered a warning growl in response to your cheeky taunt. You suspected the fellow beside him was close to fainting, but you remained wary as he slipped a hasty hand up his lilac sleeve. His body tensing in a way you knew too well.

It seemed your prize was preparing to flee. Or fight. 

 Well that certainly wouldn't do. Within a flash, you were on your feet. Slotting comfortably into the crook between the two men faster than their eyes could follow, and you draped yourself across the Die mans form, finding it difficult as he was quite a sight taller than you. But the contact had its desired effect, running was no longer an option. Not with your vice like grip on his forearm, unless he planned on parting with it. 

 Neither of them spoke in response, you imagined that was partially due to your speedy approach, both evidently taken aback by your agility. But mostly, it was due to fury. The furred fiend eyeing you like something to eat, as if the mortification of merely beating him in his own house was an offense to the laws of nature itself. Perhaps it was. Either way, it was enticing to have that dangerous gaze raking over you, almost as enticing as the cardboard like figure shifting under your hands. 

 "I believe, Mister Dice, that you now belong to me--". 

 You were immediately cut off by a deep stinging sensation to your cheek, as Dice, with impressive strength, ripped himself from you with so much force he almost fell back into the craps table. Breath coming in fierce huffs as he whipped out a gloved hand from inside his tailcoat. That being your only warning to duck the flurry of razor steel playing cards he sent flying in your direction. Missing your face by mere seconds, and embedding themselves deeply into the wall above your head. 

 "There ain't no way I'm letting that happen Sweetheart" he vehemently spat as he backed away cautiously, readying another handful of ammunition and holding it steady as he made to retreat. 

 "Oh? So I take it you refuse to come quietly? You'd prefer to lose face and flee?" you questioned in a childish voice that matched your stance to a T. Hands clasped together behind your back as you casually approached the well dressed man. A furry figure rising behind you in turn, though offered no words to the situation. Instead, it seemed as though the goat was content now to observe. Quietly, and you were almost certain he was plotting something as you spoke. He'd seemed too genuinely invested in the game to have expected a loss, no matter the magnitude or insignificance. 

 "The hell I will" Dice hissed back, emerald green eyed glowering at your petite form. Seeming somehow less afraid now, and it briefly occurred to you that perhaps he'd never even perceived you as the threat to begin with. Not with this level of aggression. Although most definitely frazzled, he looked confident in his ability to fend you off. 

 Hmm. If it had not been you, then who, or what, had gotten him so nervous in the first place? Had it been an act? It was certainly a possibility. Or maybe it was more that he'd taken offense to his boss's frivolant attitude to his person. You had no way to tell at present. But suddenly, you were beginning to realize that strings were being pulled, somewhere out of sight. You'd missed sight of something. 

 Then the shot went off, and you realized what exactly it was you'd missed sight of, and why. 

 Because the Devil was positioned behind you. And in his claws, was there clasped a small, almost comically sized pistol in comparison to his furry hand. 

You turned in alarm, much too late. 

 You felt a ripping sensation enter through your left eye, splintering the flesh there and tearing right through your skull. Exiting along with a nasty chunk of your head out the back. And you stilled, dropping like a rock at the shock. Legs buckling underneath you, and you hit the floor with a dull sounding thud. 

 A deep, howling chuckle resounded throughout the building. "Oopsie, I probably should've mentioned, there's a strict 'no violence' rule in my casino" a low voice purred smugly from above you. "Should I have mentioned that? Sure, I only set it in place a few seconds ago, but the two of you were fighting so _wildly_ I couldn't _possibly_ tell who was to blame, see?". 

 You didn't move. Oh that was just dirty. 

 "Aww, that's a damn shame, oh well, self defense, ain't that right Dice?". 

 You heard a sadistic sort of chuckle sound approaching your body, accompanied by soft sounding footfalls. Which stopped just beside your face. 

 "Now boss, what've I told you 'bout bein' so forgetful, look what you did to the poor girl" a voice of sickeningly feigned scolding said, quickly followed by a defeated, long drawn-out sigh. "I know, poor Doll, looks like we'll have to annul the deal, whaddya think?". 

 "I think that's just swell Sir, very reasonable". 

 

 "Well" you grunted slyly from your place on the ground, and your one good eye swiveled dizzyingly in your socket to take in the horrified faces of the two men hovering over you. Obviously assuming that you were dead. You grimaced as you brought a hand up to assess your injury. Finding that, indeed, your eye was completely done for. And the deep cracks had wound themselves in long, spindly tendrils right across the bridge of your nose and left cheek. A few smaller chunks fell away at your touch, and your grimace deepened into a scowl. 

 "I find that quite disagreeable myself". You paused to savour the look of disbelief the two men shared as you forced your body upright once more. The generous chunks of broken skull still scattered at your feet, even dusting the front of your shirt. Catching in your hair, which was now not at all as sleek as it once had been. Frazzled from your fall. 

 "I suppose I did die though, so I shall be a gracious lady and allow you that victory" you sighed sweetly as you allowed the pair a moment to compose themselves. You supposed it must have been quite a shock after all. To watch someone take a shot to the face and then get right on back up as if nothing had happened. 

 "I've found something much more appealing than your life and bounty anyway". 

 It was true. Ordinarily, the plan would have been to, pending your survival, win, kill the fellow, and cash in. Then use the earnings to fuel your next thrill. But now. Now--this place, this glorious, beautiful deprived place. Had caught your fancy. 

 "Think of it as as a... Gift, you know, for murdering me" you said decisively, and the Devil seemed to finally come to his senses. 

 There was a great curiosity in his eyes now. Contempt too, yes, but a very deep set questioning as well. Mingling with the malice. As if he truly didn't know what to make of you. 

 "... What are you asking for?" was his answer. Tone guarded and tight. Though now his eye was of that of a collector eyeing up a particularly rare item. Eager, and ready to claim it as his. 

 "I want to work here" you said simply. Nodding to yourself in satisfaction as something seemed to trigger in the devil's face and figure at your proposal. Which was more of a demand. 

 "Work... You want to work here?" Dice spluttered, only to be roughly silenced by a stern look from the Devil. "And why would I agree to that? What's in it for me little lady? A puny thing like you wouldn't last an hour in my house" the goat man scoffed, but there was still intrigue in his eyes. Calculating your worth as you stood easily before him. Sneering when you didn't react in the slightest to his intimidating glare. 

 Well phooey. You'd have thought that was a brilliant idea. And fair too, after all, he'd tried to back out on a perfectly sound deal. By shooting you in the face. How brutish! Absolutely boorish. Absolutely delicious. 

This place just kept getting better and better. Though perhaps this meant this man was still underestimating your worth. Not a bad thing, not entirely. But you needed a bit more ground to get what you wanted out of this man. A little persuasive action was in order you decided. It was your turn to act in a little brutish fashion of your own. 

 "It's a shame you think that Sir Devil, after I so gallantly claimed slaughter at the expense of a single man, I would have thought you'd have expected better of me" you simpered, feigning sadness and mock offense. 

 He just continued to sneer down at you. "You got lucky in a game Doll, but luck won't stop a guy from snapping you like a fucking twi--". 

 He didn't get to finish that sentence. Well. He did. Jut not the way he probably wanted to. 

 His spine chilling screams echoed throughout the entire building, rattling its old bones right to it core. An effectively deafening anyone within ten feet of the man. And commanding the utmost attention of the rest. As everyone gawked at the girl who now held a very furry, very large arm in both of hers. One that certainly didn't belong to her. 

 "Oh deary me" you gasped as you fumbled with the furry, limp appendage in your hands. It was still warm, and had gone slightly rigid from the stress of the sudden amputation. Though the sooty fur felt divine in your fingers. Golly, you could have died for a blanket made of this stuff. Perhaps you should store that little idea in the back of your mind for now. To be indulged at a later date. 

 "I hit a bit harder than I anticipated, you're surprisingly easy to cut into, Sir Devil, it was like butter" you praised as you studied the specimen of dying flesh in your hands. Eyes only briefly glancing at the infuriated expression on the devil's face, as the bloody stump of his arm bubbled and boiled like as gloopy black liquid. Thick and viscose like coagulated ink. Making a stomach churning squelching sound as it slowly dripped down, forming like stalactite into a brand new arm. But the ring of blood matting his fur still remained, like a reminder of where most people's arms would have halted at. As most creatures alive, did not have the ability to regenerate their limbs. 

 Serves him right though. Getting shot in the head really hurt. Plus now you'd lost an eye, and getting the better part of half of your face fixed would cost a pretty penny in such a remote island. And you made your pleasure at his expense very clear. 

 But he really had been surprisingly easy to slice. You could still feel the sensation of your fingers parting through meat, sinew and cartilage. The sticky residue of too dark blood splattered in a mist on your blazer--as well as most of your arm. 

You wore that crimson proudly in the face of adversary. 

 The entire building grew to a deafening silence as a hush spread throughout the patrons like a wave. Awe, mixed with an undeniable sense of dread, as people began to slowly cluster away from the infuriated Demon and yourself. The only person who remained put being Dice, who was giving you much of the same look you imagined everyone else was giving you. 

 "D-did she really just do that?" a woman's trembling voice whispered. 

"How in the hell--". 

"I didn't even see her move!" somebody whimpered, whilst the bar staff--which of whom consisted of a trio of differing sentient glasses of alcohol. The lone female of the group, a delicate looking martini woman, carefully ushered them all into the kitchen, and disappearing to safety out of sight. 

"W-what the fuck is that woman?" another voice hissed. 

"There's no way he's gonna let her go now" one of them snickered darkly. 

 Again, the Devil said nothing. Just... Stared. At you. At his severed arm. Air hissing from his nose as he audibly simmered in absolute quiet. 

 "Have you forgotten how to use your voice? Use your big-boy words Honey" you cooed, and finally, this seemed to elicit a response from the statue of a man. And--much to everyone's surprise and no doubt terror, he... Laughed. In fact, that was too weak a word. A hearty, deep belly laugh, a deranged guffaw. It only lasted a minute, his wheezing figure hunched as he held his sides as though they might split. And now his eyes were alight with a maniacal fire that had not been there before. And put his earlier sneers to shame. 

 "Goodness you like to keep a lady waiting, don't you?" you muttered disdainfully under your breath as the man came to his senses. The man standing directly beside him eyeing him, obviously trying himself to predict what his boss could possibly be thinking. 

 Eventually, he calmed down enough to speak. "You've got balls girlie, grit, guts, I like that in a gal" he began smoothly. Voice gritty like that of a long time smoker, but still managing to sound relatively charming, much like that of his velvet tongued employee. 

 Of all things, this is what you flustered at. The unfounded compliment going right over your head, not quite knowing how to take that. 

 "I like that a lot" he said, "And it's for that reason, I'm gonna take you up on that". You were on guard almost immediately, but refused to show it in your stance. Why so suddenly did he sound... So cheerful? Friendly, even. 

 Then if was your turn to be taken aback, watching as the man seemed to grow like a long falling shadow at dusk. Looming taller and taller, until you were forced to crane your neck up at an odd angle to follow his gaze. Giving him ample opportunity to latch at the opening it left your throat. And you felt your pulse jolt under his fingers, golden eyes flashing with daring excitement as the pressure on your windpipe increased. Until sucking in air became impossible, leaving you to utter a strangled noise in complaint as you pressed as single hand up in retaliation. Gripping his wrist with crushing pressure, but though you felt the bones pop and crackle under your grip, his refused to lessen. 

 "Just so long's you remember **_who's in charge_** ". 

 Your body twitched involuntarily as the need to draw in breath became increasingly desperate. Lips spreading unnaturally wide, splintering across your face as you attempted to snarl at the man holding you by the throat. This seemed to amuse him greatly, though his brow rose at the unnatural way your face morphed. 

 He held you a beat longer, before slowly letting go. Finger lifting after finger. Until your airway was completely free, and you fought the urge to cough in favor of sucking in breath. You didn't want to allow him the satisfaction of sabotaging your dignity. 

 No. That, that he'd have to work for. That kind of reward was a thing to be earned. And you flashed him a coy smile as your breathing returned to normal. 

 "Oh understood Sir" came your sickly sweet reply. 

 His face didn't change from that insane looking grin at all. Yet he still managed to sound cool when he barked, "Dice--she's yours, show her the ropes, and don't afraid to be... Rough". 

 How absolutely thrilling~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, how's that for an intriguing development? Sure this chapter is short, but you can't say it wasn't eventful. There are many questions here that you'll just have to look out for the answers. The next chapter promises to be very... Interesting.  
>  Mostly thanks to the little change in the heigharchy, since it seems a certain Die has a new underdog to play with. And after being her plaything, surely he would just love the opportunity to turn the tables?  
> That is, if he was ever her plaything to begin with. 
> 
> Welp, thanks for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed. If you did enjoy, then why not leave a comment? Feedback is always welcome.  
>  Till next time~


	4. Making a place for yourself

It was a well known fact that casinos were naturally bright and alluring places to visit. Filled with sights and sounds, to make it sound to the less observant like many people were winning. Even though the reality was very much the opposite. 

 Most casinos were also built very... Oddly. Designed to be practically labyrinths of games and enticing tables. A timeless place with no access to the outside world, by be it so simple as a clock or even windows, a clever tactic to keep people playing well into the night. Without end or conscience. In reality, casinos were places of intricate design and basic psychology. Even down to the currency of chips--impulse gambling was much easier when you didn't have the time to rethink your actions while counting out bills. Everything made just so to make it all the more likely for someone somewhere to risk their fortunes. Then lose spectacularly to the house. 

 You knew all of this. You knew, but that didn't stop you from becoming intoxicated by the swell of the environment of it all. Hazy, and almost a feeling of a high better than any drug. But that being said, you knew how to ride that high, how to do it safely. But it quickly became evident in your life, that playing it safe, was far, far too boring. 

 You'd had quite a good look at the place before your little playdate with the devil. Explored everything open to the public eye anyway, and you enjoyed the second stroll through it just as you did the first, on your way back to the staff's quarters, courtesy of Dice. Oh, sorry, King Dice, as he had oh so politely requested to be referred to. 

 With that smug, confident and powerful swagger, and the air of dangerous enticement he had suddenly adorned upon parting from the game table, it was becoming increasingly more obvious that the face you'd met earlier had in fact, been nothing but a lie. A facade, a pretense of fairly impressive proportions. And though you'd gotten what you'd wanted from the ordeal, you were beginning to wonder if you'd really been allowed to enjoy yourself quite as much as you could have. Now that you were positive that his whole demeanor was much more impressive than the cowardly grunt with an itchy trigger finger and a decent slight of hand had anything to say about it. Really. He'd really held out on you, in fact, they probably both had. Shame. It was a might shame in fact. But, no matter. You were here now and would be a while. There would always6be more fun to be had. 

Especially now that Dicey was revealing his true colours. You were no longer a customer now, he had no reason at all to play nice, or underlay his hand. 

 My my, he'd been so very gentlemanly when you'd been a paying head, where oh where had that cheerful grin gone? The false traces of kindness in his lovely green eyes had gone hard, and now, the only thing in that grin of his was malice. You could see now what had earned him the humorous title of king. As now that you were facing his truer self, he made it evident the gap between himself and the latter. 

It gave you chills. And you savored every second greedily, knowing there would be more to come. But now was now, and then was then. You only had time for what was right this second. 

 Even despite his icy aura, there was still a very embellished sense of regality and gentlemanly charm. Though it was much more... Mocking, than anything like the fair host like man he'd played just hours beforehand. You'd just finished your game with the Devil, and had been relinquished into the Kings care, and had thus been whisked away back towards the lesser known parts of the building. With sharp words and a brisk step, he'd had you following through a maze of dimly lit hallways and poshly furnished guestrooms. 

 "I see that this casino is far larger than it appears at first glance, tell me, Sir Dice, do newcomers often find themselves lost after coming here?" 

 "My dear, guests are the last people to be wandering the halls in this part of the building" 

"Oooo, don't you know how to make a gal feel special" 

 Though the die headed man was strolling in front of you, you still saw the way his mouth twisted into that of someone who wasn't entirely pleased by the response he got. You could tell he was trying to male you feel out of your element by taking you so far away from the crowd of customers, each twist turn and door yet another barrier between you and freedom. 

 You Weren't at all sure where you stood with this man or the man that now owned you. But that was all part of the thrill. You don't know how much of this die man's beg was an act, or if he'd been downplaying his skills since the moment you met, but you had the feeling that at some point, you'd definitely thrown them a curveball they hadn't been counting on. Now the matter was all about who has surprised who more. 

 "So extravagant, I see our boss has an eye for the finer thing in life here" 

"I think you'll find that for the time being, your boss my darling, is me" Dice sneered. "Besides, I'll have you know I'm the one who designed this place, that man is a lot of things, but extravagant sure ain't one of them" 

"oh, you think so? I find him quite the eccentric" 

"how interesting" 

"Well, I suppose I owe you the well deserved praise, your casino, Mr manager sir, is quite exquisite" 

The man preened at the compliment, and you could tell you'd definitely quite nicely stroked the who in him. But his expression remained grim, stern and far, far too serious. 

 "I may have severely underestimated you" you pondered accidentally on purpose just loud enough for the man in lilac to hear. Whether he was pleased at the comment, or insulted, he didn't show it. 

 You were eventually led into what appeared to be a private area that seemed to be a living quarters sort of room. It was richly furnished, full of golds and reds and mahogany browns. The opening room resembled a very suave sitting room, a single armchair resting by a fully stocked bookshelf sitting off by a lamp in one corner. A short but wide oval coffee table filling the space by it, leaving most of the rest of the space empty, save for some trivial potted plants and an empty windowed dresser that was probably intended to house the finest china. The empty archways either side of the room led into what appeared to be a bedroom and study respectively. Mister Dice stepped to the center of the room before whirling around with flawless flourish. 

 "Nice place you have here Mister Dice, I assume with is your room, yes?" 

 "It's King Dice, my dear" Dice stiffly corrected with a sneer that lasted a moment. Before it was replaced easily with a handsome and gentle expression that you'd no doubt he showed all the ladies and gentlemen that had the pleasure or otherwise of meeting the man. It was entirely false you knew, but seeing it, you could see how this person could be responsible for conning people into ruining their lives. Again, It made it hard to tell exactly where I stood with this man. 

 Still, your lips upturned into a coy grin at his scolding. "My king~", you corrected in a sultry voice. Playfully stepping over with purpose and poise to drape yourself over the Die mans arm, he didn't move, but a single eyebrow raised questioningly. 

This man was definitely the type who always came with secret strings, alluring, but not without cost. But then again, so were you, and you could see yourself having plenty of fun with this fellow. He was quickly becoming your favourite new toy, the Devil was certainly interesting, but this man was much more... Silver tongued. Refined, there was something so raw and wild about the ruler of the Hellish yard, and something so dangerous and tricky about Dice. 

 "Oh Dollface, I'm afraid if you wanna play, you're pickin the wrong fellah to play with" Dice responded in an equally low and velvety voice. He continued, "Might even say what you're playin' with is downright dangerous", a thinly veiled threat sounding hungrily in his tone. 

 You hummed, prodding a finger and swirling it teasing around the man's shoulders, "Perhaps", you whispered, pulling him down more to your height by the bowtie, "I like playing dangerously". 

 The two of you locked eyes for a long, drawn out moment. Despite the playful tone of conversation, the air was so tense it felt as though electricity was flicking at your chest. 

 A chuckle bubbled up from your belly as you pushed away from the man who was still eyeing you with an unreadable face. And you gave him a little twirl as you took your place a respectful distance away, dipping low with your hands clasped behind your back. Smiling sweetly as if nothing had happened. 

 "So, _my_ King Dice, tell me, what is it you want little me to be doing around here?". 

 The die man huffed. "I'd have you serving if you wouldn't scare away the patrons, after that performance I'm having trouble deciding how best to use you". 

Trouble using you? How disappointing, you'd have thought the man would've been much more creative, in the most delightful of ways. 

"Maybe you should just keep me all to yourself, entertain me at your leisure~?" you suggested suggestively, earning a wicked grin from the lavishly dressed man as he bent down a tad to your level. 

"Tempting" he purred teasingly, face smug as he looked down at you, "but I think not". 

He didn't seem surprised that your expression didn't falter in the slightest. 

"Aww, boo, you're no fun" you pouted sulkily. Dice's lip twitched in amusement, but otherwise his false but dashing smile was still ever plastered to his face. 

Turning with theatrical grace, Dice tucked his hands behind his back as he made a show of circling you with a bounce to his step. But his eyes were anything but playful, though his face trued to hide it. There was something too spiteful about the way his emerald eyes glinted in the dim rooms light. Like a flame licking in the very depths of his iris's, casting an intimidating shadow across the rest of his face. "Tell me, how are you at putting on a show?". 

 You actually had to ponder that for a moment. Thinking over your words carefully as you felt your remaining eye narrow on his circling form. "Depends what kind of show you're talking about" you managed after a minute, not quite sure what he was asking of you. 

"Can you sing? Dance, even? If you ever wanna work on the tables Sweetheart, you're gonna hafta sweeten the pot with our dear customers" Dice responded smugly. Wiping the grin from your face momentarily. My, he'd hit the nail on the head a but there. You did favor working where the action was, it seemed he'd picked up on that. 

And so, he held that small ammunition over your head toyingly. 

"I can manage a song or two" you muttered. Though you weren't exactly sure what it was that was expected of you seeing as you'd already exposed yourself as quite the...gamble. Was your purpose to attract, or distract, because one of those options relied heavily on the patrons actually being drawn in by the thing put up for show. And not intimidated by it. 

 "A song or two aint gonna cut it Sweets" Dice seemed to thoroughly take pleasure of informing you as he finally stopped that walking in circles. The pacing really had been starting to irritate you rather than whatever he'd probably intended. "I'll have Pirlouetta give you some special training to get you up to speed on". 

"Hmmm, she must be quite the performer?" 

"who'll be working you to the ground Honey, I'll be sure to instruct her to give you a real spartan education" 

"I'm a quick learner I'm sure you'll find" 

"I don't doubt it" 

"My my, a compliment, what a ladies man, and here I thought you didn't like me" 

Now that was sorted, attention turned to getting you appropriately dressed for the establishment. You weren't exactly thrilled by the wardrobe. 

 

"Aww purple? Shame, red really is my colour", although you supposed it did go well with the gold in your eyes. But the hair would definitely have to change, black Didn't suit such a lilac oriented outfit. 

 "Trying to dye me your favourite colour my King?" you smirked as you were handed a form-fitting blazer much the same colour as his own, along with a monochromatic striped shirt that's cuffs ended just at your forearms, along with a black waistcoat, matching tie and black dress pants to top the whole assembly off. 

Ugh, really, why the purple? Purple, white and black just simply didn't work for you, you supposed it was fine and dandy for Dice. His whole assembly was mostly lilac--with some green and white mixed in for good measure.

Maybe you could get away with ditching the blazer. 

 "Tell me, you were sent here to kill me, what's a lovely lady like you doin in such a business?". 

Ha, you'd been wondering at what point he'd bring that up. You'd have been concerned if he hadn't picked up on that to be frank. With the price on his head it'd do him well to be particularly perceptive. 

"Oh that, its just some work to fuel my play" you evaded as you smoothened the creases from your tie after shrugging the purple abomination on. Stepping out from behind a translucent divider after getting changed into your new uniform. In any other situation, you'd have questioned exactly why it was he had a woman's uniform ready and waiting in his own personal closet. "I'm sure you can relate". 

 You didn't get a direct answer to that, just an odd look as he looked you up and down whilst you preened with your nose crinkled in distain. "And who exactly put you up to it might I ask?" he pressed after a moment, sounding irritable yet looking somewhat distracted. It took a moment longer for his eyes to come into focus again. 

 You chuckled. Pressing a finger to his frowning lips. "Ah ah ah" you cooed, tapping his mouth with each 'ah', before withdrawing it to clasp with the other behind your back. " _That_  information my dearest King Dice you'll have to earn~, but I doubt you'll have to wait long for the next one to fill my boots to arrive". 

Maybe a few days at most. 

"Is that so?". He didn't have to sound so exasperated. Phooey. You wouldn't have any if that attitude. 

"Don't worry sweetie" you hummed, once again taking the mans grim face into your hands like one would whilst treating a child. Before you promised in a mocking tone, "Mommy will protect you from those bad, bad people". 

But you did mean it. 

He was your toy for the time being, and you wouldn't let anyone else ruin him. 

"Oh Dear, and who says I need that protection?" Dice growled challengingly, a flash of anger crossing those lovely eyes of his as he took hold of your wrists. Squeezing just enough to get his point across, but he didn't move your hands away. Just held them there. 

"Depends who you ask, maybe if you want a real answer to that you'll just have to show little old me your hidden talents~". 

"One day, you just might regret that desire of yours". 

 

                                     ____________

You took your sweet time eyeballing up the somewhat familiar face that greeted you as you were unceremoniously dumped by the curtain backstage. That fave being one belonging to a very tall woman who's figure looked like the byproduct of a ballerina and a roulette table rolled into one. A roulette table itself forming what looked like a skirt around her oddly build, yet elegantly poised frame.

Hmm. Pirouetta, was it some sort of stage name, or was that really what this woman was called? Was she aware that her name was in fact the most cleverly thought out pun you'd ever encountered in your life? Ah, life's great mysteries. You decided it to be in poor taste to ask. 

"So", you began loudly by way of announcing your presence. Though the woman had already whirled on you the moment you'd been shoved through the curtain. "You're this Pirlouetta I've heard so much and so little about, pleasure to meet you". 

She didn't say anything, just straightened her posture to an uncomfortable but professional looking ramrod straight position. Almost as though squaring you up, she towered over you by quite a bit. Not that height made much difference should it ever come to a brawl between you both, but it made her much more impressive to look at. 

And here you were all ruffled up looking with half your face being swept up from the casino floor just as you spoke. Every tine you moved you could feel the spider ING cracks threaten to crumble even further. What a sight to meet a new person in. 

 "I must say I'm excited to learn from such a professional". 

She leered at you for a moment longer. Seeming hesitant to approach you, before she finally seemed to build the nerve to step forwards. "From what Dice and the troop have filled me in of you Miss, I cannot tell how honest that little compliment is coming from you, but I'll have you know I don't want any trouble and if you threaten me you'll be in for a world of hurt". 

Ah. Well. She certainly got to the point of things didn't she? That was very blunt, and here you thought everyone in this place went about things in a more tippy-toe fashion. It was certainly new, you weren't complaining. 

 Your grin widened as you fought back a chortle. "Wowie, strong greeting there, I like you, you're quite a woman yourself, I'm surprised though, working in a place like this, I'd've thought you'd be better at _dancing_ about issues such as you just did" you replied honestly. 

Her mouth twitched. Like she wanted to smile, but thought better of it. 

 Her eyes flickered down to her feet, then back up at you, before she nodded, or rather she bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes, well, I try to avoid the trouble when I can, working the roulette tables is as close as i get to it, and I gotta say I dislike those times with a passion". 

 "Not a gambling gal then I take it?" you purred, offering out a hand to the taller woman, who shook it firmly. Her stiff shoulders seemed to slacken just a tad, and now you were closer you could really drag in the scent of expensive perfume that seemed to haze around her. It was as though she'd tried her best to eradicate the odor of booze and smoke from her area as much as physically possible. A classy lady in a classy place with less than classy patrons. 

"I never said that" she said with a small little roll of the eye and a cheeky smirk that was barely there, but there it was. 

 She. Was. Adorable. "Aww I really like you" you decided aloud right then and there, clasping the woman's hands in yours and holding them up so that her eyes would focus properly on your face, before you announced, "Let's be best friends!". 

 She looked quite unsure. "...You really are quite frightening aren't you" she mumbled, but seemed relieved when you weren't offended in the least. Just tilting your head to one side and beaming up at her sweet as pie. 

 "Ohoho, I won't bite unless you ask sweetie, but cross my heart, I do plan on us getting along just swell". 

 She still didn't seem very certain. But she managed a wonky, but ever polite grin, before eventually conceding, "...Alright". 

"Splendid!" you chirped. Nodding to yourself in satisfaction, before enveloping a pair of medium sized stools in red magic and sliding them over to you, catching her legs in such a way that forced her to sit down with you smoothly enough that she didn't seem to have time to react. She did however, make a little gasping noise as she landed, before focusing more on you as you leant forwards, eager to converse with your new friend. 

 "So, mind terribly giving me the scoop on the emerald-eyed king?" 

"Dice huh? Well, um, I'm not sure I'm the best person to answer that question" 

 You faltered, unable or unwilling to hide the childish disappointment on your face. "oh, and why not?" 

"because I have the sneaking suspicion that being your informant will get me killed" she answered bluntly

"so I take it he's quite the character?" 

"he's the only guy in this place that can stand up on oar with the Boss, so, yes, you take it however you like" 

"none of the others have the grit?"  

"none of the others have a death wish--look, you really don't seem to get how dangerous this place is, do you?" 

 "you think so?" 

"Yes, I do, do you have any idea how dangerous that man is? He's a gentlemen and he's a fair manager I'll give him that, but I've seen firsthand what happens to the people without the protection of our uniforms. Or the people that get on his bad side" 

"are we talking about Dice or the Furball here?" 

"F--fur--ball..."she whispered in disbelief as she trailed off with a shake of her head. 

"Dice, both--Look, they're both dangerous to mess with, they're good to us, but we're all scared too, everyone about here, we may be colleagues, but we keep one another at arms length--but those two, they're... Just on another league". 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaaaaa, I have not slept. So behind on my schedule. Looks like our Doll might just have to suck it up with the purple, but thats just how I imagine the whole uniform. Still, with half a face I think we can all allow her a little room to complain.  
>  Also, side note-- who else just loves how frickin mischievous this woman is? Like for a nerdy introvert like me it's amazing I can write such a flirtatious, living-on-the-dangerous-side-of-things kinda commando woman with this much smex appeal.   
>  Yes, yes I did just say smex to censor the word sex. Because it's a fucking dirty word and I wouldn't wanna taint the young bastard reading this (who should probably not be reading this in the furst place *cough cough*). Sarcasm aside, this story is gonna get questionable in the NSFW kind of way, so. Yeah.
> 
> (Excuse me as my cat demands attention)  
> Cat won't go typing with nose, pls comment, enjoy thx for reading bye


	5. A New Game

Some unusual games were played at the Devils casino, which was something that was becoming much clearer to you the longer you stayed there. You'd been there for a solid three days straight by now, and you hadn't slept a wink, and it seemed as though neither did anyone else. It was like they were just... Always functioning, with the same people, but you knew for a fact that this was not the case. Since you'd actually had to ask Pirouletta when anybody left the place--apparently she lived in an apartment complex nearby in Isle 3. According to her, the only person who didn't ever actually leave or live away from the casino building itself, was the Devil himself, and Dice. But you'd figured that out for yourself by now, seeing as Dice had his own living quarters and all. 

 Darn, you'd have to go about finding a place then, sometimes soon. You didn't specifically need to rest quite like most people did, but you still needed to bathe and have some space for your knickknacks. Maybe you'd see if there were any nice houses open for market. You had the money there. Hmm, decisions decisions. 

 Anyway, being there so long, you'd been following Pirouletta along for the majority of your stay. The opportunity to latch onto somebody else hadn't been presented, apparently some people were a little wary of approaching someone who had publicly challenged two of the most feared men in the Isles. And then ripped one of their arm off after being shot in the face. 

News traveled fast in such close quarters it seemed. 

 That being said. Following the woman around had its perks. You'd be spending a lot of time with h3r in the future it seemed, so it just made sense to get to know one another a little better to make that time a tad less tedious to think about. Plus, you had proven yourself an excellent deterrent against hecklers and would be gropers. She seemed quite glad of the protection, especially after one particularly brave, drunk, stupid or all three fellow decided he wanted an up-close-and personal 'performance' from her after her show. 

You'd been quick to deal with that. Luckily it seemed the 'no violence' rule had been mercifully dropped as quickly as it'd been instated, as nobody took objection to you snapping the filthy mans wandering arm in two. 

Hey, you had to take a harsh line with all these sinners walking about, you were beginning to respect the Devils role much more. He certainly had his work cut out for him. 

 "So let my get this all ironed out, you roll the dice, but conceal them with a cup, then that's when everyone places their bets?" you asked for the third time as you eyed the foreign looking setup. Pirouletta made a face as she, once again, nodded in confirmation as the next customer took his place on the floor across from you both. It was a man this time, and didn't seem to have anybody accompanying him, but you noted the odd way a couple of men and women alike seemed to be lingering around the area. Not playing, or drinking, just kind of... Standing around, two of the five seemed to be packing heat too, if the odd way their hands kept hovering over the bulges in their belts was any indication. 

Suspicious. These people weren't run-of-the-mill criminals huh, not if they went as far as to sneak weapons into a casino such as this. 

"I see, well, splendid, it's always fun to try new things"  you pondered as the two exchanged very stiff, formal pleasantries. 

You simply sat back and kept an eye on things for a couple of rounds. The house lost some small cash in the first few plays, but as his confidence grew, his actions became predictably more bold and brash. 

 "Pirouletta?" 

"Yes? What is it now?"

"I have just one more question" 

"Of course you do" 

"What's the fellow underneath us for?" 

Cue Pirouletta freezing in her seat, the blokes face going a furious red as he snatched the cup from her hands. Just in time to watch the dice being poked into a better figure from beneath by a small pin. 

 "You cheatin hussie-BITCH--" the opposing man began to roar as he lunged for Pirouletta, who has already begun scrambling back in a panic. She let out a high pitched shriek as her back met the banister blocking off the lower portion of the casino to the couple of steps higher level. 

Oh my. 

 "S-Somebody get D-Dice!" Pirouletta yelped as her face contorted into one of absolute fear, the furious customer stepping from his knees to his feet before advancing with a finger wagging threateningly at the trembling host. And you allowed him to take another few steps, before you stepped in to intervene. 

 You would have anyway. But you'd spotted a chance to have a little fun here, so, with the sweetest, most innocent and perhaps even a little ditsy smile you could muster, you threw yourself forward to block the charging man. Making a small 'oof' noise as you latched onto his suit, pressing back just enough to keep him in place as he tried to push past you. Until he finally stopped  trying, focusing all of his fury now to the significantly smaller you that was blocking him from his prize. 

 "Oh now now honey, I'm sure there's no need to resort to violence, maybe you don't wanna play with her anymore" you cooed, making swirling motions against the seething man's chest and pressing your chest just so against his, tugging gently on his tie to pull him down to your level.

 He stopped struggling quite quickly after that. An you licked your lips as the sucker seemed to startle in confusion at the sudden attention. As if he'd only just become aware of your presence. 

 "Play with me?" you asked sweetly, titling your head as you looked up at him with your one good eye, which you were sure to flush some extra magic so that it sparkled mesmerizingly against the dim background of game tables and bar machines. "Pretty please?" you added, sticking out your bottom lip childishly, though your voice was filled with seductive playfulness. "My friend over there, she's sorry, yeah? Be a dear and forgive her? She's such a good girl really, and I'll be super good, cross my heart". 

"W-lady if you think I'm gonna let slide you cheatin' me outta my damn life's savin's you got another thing comin--" 

"Oh I'm sure we can find a way to work this out sweetie, now" you purred, voice full of promise and tantalizing suggestions, that you had no interest nor intention of fulfilling of course, but he didn't need to know that. You'd been slowly working the big brute backwards until his legs finally buckled on the seat you'd been carefully steering him towards. He even seemed a little shocked as his legs buckled underneath him, allowing you to crawl into his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders, forcing him to keep his face facing you. 

 To anyone else, it'd have looked like you'd been ready to devour the man whole, but he himself was beginning to look like Christmas, his birthday, and the coming of Christ had all come at once.

Honestly? The man was so easy it was bordering on just plain sad. 

 "Oh?" he managed. Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed thickly. "What've ya got in mind, Sugar?" 

"Many things" you whispered sweetly, trying hard to keep your smile cute and small, rather than split your face. Sometimes it was just a little more difficult keeping the ideal cute and cuddly form than usual. Especially when you felt such a dark thrill, keeping up angelic appearances was yet another challenge to add to the fun. It was important to keep life interesting, after all. 

"Well, I'm a generous man by nature, I suppose I could...turn cheek, just this once". 

 Great, oh so surprising. You weren't ashamed to admit you were disappointed, he could've at least had the decency to make you work a _little_ harder for it. You hoped the other patrons would be more interesting than this buffoon. Especially after that whole fiasco with Mr dice, after all, at least he'd shot you. Way more fun than just a little flirting, then again, you supposed most weren't all that fond of gambling with such fire circumstances. Strange, since in a society were money was almost equal to one's life, you'd think more people would be more willing to take more intriguing poor life decisions. 

 Still, there was still much to do, and only twenty four hours in the day to do it. "Oh good, I was hoping I could convince you to play nice, wouldn't be any fun--". 

 "What's going on here?" a voice you weren't actually unhappy to hear so kindly interrupted. And you smirked, spinning the chair and feeling a smug satisfaction as it teetered harshly to one side, landing perfectly in time to face the furious die man with a dramatic flourish. Giddily beaming up at the man who looked just about ready to swipe for you, or have an aneurysm. 

 The die man was dressed as primly and properly as ever, though today something was very different. Gone was the air of refinement and quiet charm, and in its place was a much louder, boastful charm. Perhaps it was due to him manning the floor rather than the tables today, but he was definitely a lot more...swaggering than he had been yesterday. Confident, and arrogantly so, and you couldn't help but think that this suited him far better. And it sure did make a lot more sense, the two faced bastard. You'd been right--he had been holding out on you. Smarmy prick. 

Ah well. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And you were in the Devils casino after all, plenty of time to get him back. 

Beginning now dammit. 

Hey, you never preached being a patient woman. 

 "Why hello Mister Dice! How lovely it is to see you, me and this lovely gentleman were just about to start a fresh game, weren't we?" 

 The gentleman slammed a hand against the table and nodded, "Damn strai--" he managed, before being abruptly cut off. 

"You'll be doing no such thing, you're forbidden from working the tables my dear" Dice politely reminded you, with a noticeable bite to his tone. Though the way he was sneering down at you was anything but. 

  You detangled yourself from the man beneath you, much to his displeasure. And you ignored the grunt of protest, as you twisle to face your superior. Cupping your face in your hands. "Aw don't be such a spoilsport". 

 The man beneath you predictably took his chance to chime in. "Yeah fellah, don't be such a fucking co-- he stopped himself, whilst both you and Dice eyed him with an expectant glare, and he had the decency to look a tad sheepish as he was about to say. That, or he was just embarrassed.

You adjusted yourself as he leaned back in his seat, pulling a face when you felt a not so sneaky hand grip your waist. "uh, what she said, spoilsport". 

"Um, K-king Dice?" 

"Miss Pirouletta? What is it?" 

 

"You've been causing trouble while my back was turned, already" 

"My my, your so perceptive!" 

"I don't know what the Boss was thinking hirin' trouble like you, but lemme get somethin' straight with you now honey" 

The sound of his grip tightening around the arms of your chair, as he leaned threateningly close towards your face. 

"You're in my casino now--" 

"but its not your--" 

"I run this shindig doll, and the big cheese put you under _my_ authority, and keep this up and you're gonna find your stay here very _unpleasant_ " 

"promises promises, Mr Dice" 

"Got anythin' to say about that?" 

"..."

"speak up sweetheart" 

"this isn't your casino--" 

"shut yer trap! And it's king Dice!" 

 It was after King Dice stormed off to deal with the rather disgruntled customer you'd been stringing along that you were ushered, or rather shooed backstage before you could cause too much more mischief. Pirouletta in toe not far behind, and very unsurprisingly upset. You didn't doubt that perhaps had she been a little less rattled and a little more confrontational, she very may well have given you a hard time for, well, ratting her and her little trick out so obviously. But she did make her displeasure very well known in other, less violent, ways. Shooting you heated looks and scowling as she polished herself up before her backstage mirror. Preening as she busily made her way about the generously proportioned practice area.

     A small stage lined with mirrors and boxes upon boxes of props and ribbons and...other things that you weren't sure even had anything to do with singing or dancing. Wheeled counters and wardrobes and crystal balls lining the wall parallel to the mirrors. Going by what looked to be a theatrical looking top hat, and the caged bird, maybe a magic show sort of set up? Either way, there was plenty around to get stuck into, and seeing as Pirouletta was making it clear she had no intention of talking to you, you took to rummaging around some of the dancing equipment. Thumbing through racks of costumes and boxes of ribbon wands a gymnast might use. You even found a single tap dancing shoe, but couldn't seem to find the other, heck, you even found a couple of oddly curved metal frames. Which you couldn't quite figure out the purpose for until you fitted them together, and by then you had a blast spinning around in circles in a giant ring for a good ten minutes. Until you became so dizzy you collapsed to the floor in a giggling heap, though the laughed somewhat died in your throat a little when a few chips of porcelain splintered off your damaged eye. The already hideous looking crack becoming even larger, and you shuffled forwards on your knees towards the mirror to inspect the damage. 

The gash had extended and deeper gashes had formed right down your cheek. And you pressed a tentative finger against its edge, hissing as the dull throbbing singed in sharp agony at the contact. 

"Oh me oh my...". You were practically falling apart, gradually but surely, you'd definitely have to get that fixed before you did yourself even further damage. Another hit and you might very well lose your other eye, and then you'd be in deep shit. Blindly stumbling around like a newborn deer, and somehow, you didn't think you'd be lucky enough to receive any aid after everything. In your own defense, technically speaking, you hadn't even done that much mischief. Yet. If anything, you'd barely done anything in contrast to what chaos you could have done, they should be thanking you! Probably. Sort of. Yes, you realized that line of logic was flawed. No, you weren't planning on working on it any further. 

They'd probably just pencil you in as a comedy act. Or just tie you down and toss you in the dump. 

Eventually though, you grew tired of rifling through boxes. Filled with restless energy as you paced around the mirrors, watching Pirouletta idly fiddle with a tear on a skirt on one of the many costumes you hadn't seen her pluck from the rack. Trying to make eye contact was a challenge, seeing as she now seemed content to pretend you didn't exist.

 You were just trying of something to say, when you spotted a pair of gymnast poles set up just so behind her. And a newer, much more appealing way of grabbing her attention came to mind. 

 

 Pirouletta made a face as she heard you shuffling about behind her. Flinching as you both made very brief eye contact through the dresser mirror as you lazily leant on the cold hard metal of the pole. Smiling cheekily and ignoring the way it dug in between your shoulder blades. She pursed her lips, before huffing haughtily, and turning her nose up at you. You didn't really mind though, she'd be giving you the attention you wanted soon enough, because she was the easily flustered type, and try as she might to ignore you, it was very hard to do so when, as she tried to touch up her makeup, your reflection in the background was drawing her eye. 

Especially when you began straddling that pole as if it where a magnet for your crotch. Gracefully of course, sensual, why you'd even call it erotic. And you payed special attention to her face in the mirror as you did your playful dance. 

You knew you had her when her eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and she choked on her own breath. Though as you flashed her a toothy grin, legs splayed open wide and hair falling up over your head as you spun topsy turvy, she tried her very best to remain oblivious looking to your little game. Keeping her eyes trained on her own face, though her eyes kept flickering over to you. And you watched her intently, patiently waiting for her to reach her breaking point, which couldn't be too far away. Judging by the way her cheeks were glowing, and was growing redder by the second. 

She cracked after ten minutes. 

"Could you please stop that?" she finally whined, turning in her chair, which screeched against the floor as she pushed herself backwards. 

 "Stop what?" you innocently asked. Well, as innocent as you could with a small smirk betraying your playful demeanor. You saw Pirouletta's eye twitch. 

 It seemed her patience, what little she'd had chose that exact moment to crack, as she jumped to her feet, sending her chair flying in the process in a manner similar to some cheesy cartoon. Pointing an accusatory finger towards you. "You know what--that, exactly what you're doing!" she snapped in a high pitched tone, and you bit back a snort as you dropped to the ground momentarily. Climbing back to your feet with an ungraceful snort before raising your hands in a placating gesture. 

 "I'm not doing anything" you protested, trying and failing to wipe the wobbly grin from your mouth, shuddering with barely contained laughter. She was just too good, too reactive! Honestly, you'd think she hadn't been paying attention, the last thing this poor woman needed was to act exactly like what the best toy ever would be like. 

 "Yes!" she groaned, "Yes you are--you're-" 

"--dancing and totally not bothering you in the least" you finished for her, linking your arm around the pole and giving her a little twirl. 

To which she responded by palming herself in the face. 

This woman. God, you were so keeping her, it was just her bad luck that she was your mentor for the foreseeable future. There was nowhere to run. 

"No! You're--ugh!" 

Steam was practically whistling from her ears as she stomped in a circle, as if the mere words "pole dancing" were simply too vulgar to bear saying. She struggled for a moment, before crouching, and muttering something you couldn't catch. Looking like misery embodied. 

You waited a tick, before asking, "are you quite alright?". 

 "Just, stop?" she quietly pleaded. 

Aww, you'd broken her already? 

And she'd asked so nicely too. 

...but teasing her was just so very fun! 

"Why? is this position of mine... bothering you by any chance?" 

"Please stop, those are for stretching not--that"

"what ever do you mean?" 

"you know exactly what I mean" 

"nope, I don't think I do", you did, and you knew she knew you did at this point. She gave you a grumpy look before heaving a heavy sigh. 

"look, if you stop that right now, I'll think about maybe... Not being as mad as I as I was". 

Bingo. 

"...throw in an hour of humoring me and we have ourselves a deal" you said bluntly. And though she sighed once more, the woman looked relieved that you'd at least stopped flaunting yourself about like a succubus. Heehee, the shy ones were so simple to read, and to mess with. 

"wha--ugh, fine, my shifts over in ten minutes, we're done here, for today at least" 

"so early in the afternoon?" 

"yes, well, after that little incident earlier, King Dice thought it best I take off early to, you know, gather myself" Pirouletta huffed, sitting herself back down and determinedly setting about continuing with her polishing up. 

For a moment you felt the grin fade from your face, instead your brows scrunched up in a face of an emotion you couldn't quite place. Confusion or maybe offense? Maybe leaning more towards bafflement. 

"You know, for someone so spooked by the guy, he's awfully considerate" you prodded, noting how Pirouletta's face shifted into a wide eyed look before correcting herself. Perhaps you had misread something about Miss Pirouletta, you'd thought her afraid of Dice. But there was admiration in her tone as she'd said that, fear yes, but something fond there that you didn't know the woman and this establishment well enough to place. 

A workplace crush mayhaps? 

 

"I never said exactly that he wasn't--he's just... Dangerous, he treats his employees fairly, but without that security blanket, I doubt he'd be half as indulging". 

Ah, a hopeless workplace romance. That was the tone of a woman who knew a man out of her reach.

Ah well, she could do much better, hell she was your toy now, you were keeping this one. Dice was far to dirty of a man for such a cutie. How did such an innocent lady work in a place like this anyhow? 

Were you getting too attached? You had just met the woman, but you just felt something with this one. She didn't know it yet, but you two, you were gonna be besties! 

That, and you two were stuck with one another until Dicey gave the word otherwise so you were going to enjoy this to spite him. 

\---hang on a second. 

 _"I'm_ an employee, he certainly isn't that sweet on me" you whined needily though Pirouletta just rolled her eyed. Not even bothering to grace you with a glance. 

Well phooey. 

"yes, well, you're not doing yourself any favors, stirring trouble for him--for everyone, like you've been doing" she patiently explained though it sounded more like she was lecturing a small child on why they weren't getting a treat after being naughty. Well, you guessed in a way, that was exactly what she was doing. 

"I prefer to call it 'keeping things interesting', sounds much nicer" you grumbled, bringing your knees up to your chest and hugging them as you sulked beside her chair. 

 A moment of silence as she focused on carefully applying some mascara, before she spoke again. "Antagonizing him is still a bad idea". 

"Aww I'm just keeping things lively dear, life's too short to endure any of it sitting bored and safe so where rolled up in bubble wrap". 

 She gave you an unsure look, "I don't even think I want to understand what's going on in your head if you genuinely think that's a reasonable way of life". 

 You beamed. "So sweet of you to say". 

"Yeah, look, have all the fun you like, just please, leave me out of it? I like my boring life, and I'd like to keep actually living it". 

Hmm, that was fair. 

"Sourpuss, you're supposed to be a performer, you're my tutor and everything! It's supposed to be exciting". 

"exciting and getting us both shot are two very different things". 

That too. 

 You listened to the slight shuffling as Pirouletta leaned forward in her seat to give her reflection a once over, before deeming herself presentable. Before letting out a pleased hum as you let out a grunt, your turn being the grumpy one. 

"This is Diceys plan isn't it?" you huffed, pouting and growing up at a very much amused Pirouletta. "he put me with you to slowly suck the life out of me I know it--I demand a refund I tell you!"  

 Grinning like the cat that got the damn cream, Pirouletta chuckled, "I don't know what you expected to happen, but there's absolutely no way in Hell King would let you anywhere near the tables you're so fond of without even a _smudge_ of grovelling on your part, if you let him see how much you hate being entertainment he'll never pencil you in for anything else" she offered wisely. But you were in no mood to hear what you'd already guessed to be the truth. 

"buuuut" you insistently whimpered--only to be immediately cut off. 

"sulking won't help you" Pirouletta scolded, "if you want my advice--". 

"throw this back in his face by being the ultimate entertainer that ever was or will be, forcing him to trample on my success by tearing it from my hands and ultimately giving into my true desire after all by moving me elsewhere?". 

"... No...not even--just play along with it, just don't react and he'll likely move you to another station until something sticks, he'll be trying to find where you'll be most miserable"

"Oh let's not focus on tactics honey, more importantly, where should we be heading for our little date, hmm?" you reminded her with a raised brow and a smug smirk. 

"It's not a--ugh, forget it, I'm sick of this casino for the day, there's a bar in town, let's head there" 

"Yay!" you beamed, hooking an arm around the taller woman's shoulders and bringing her down to your level. The sudden shift of balance almost knocking her over, and rewarding you from a lovely high pitched yelp from her as you nuzzled your good cheek against hers. "Let's go out there and make poor life choices!" 

"ugh, what _have_ I gotten myself into...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I UPDATED THIS DAMN THING! I'm so behind it's not even funny, and to be honest I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, it just didn't wanna come outta my damn fingers yknow? But at least it's done now. I'm not the only one who's login this whole teasing relationship with Pirouletta's right? I just love the idea she's an easily flustered lady, just cuz she's got the guts to rock a career in the Devils casino doesn't mean she can't be a little shy~ and you goddamn bet our lady is gonna take advantage of that. Mwahahahaaaa!  
> Anyways, hope ya enjoyed reading! If ya did please let me know, does kinda help to get some encouragement to make this noggin of mine get to work. Thanks for reading!  
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is more of a prologue. My chapter from now on shall be a sight longer, so do look fowards to them~ and maybe if you enjoyed this, why not check out my other works? And if you're already a reader of some of my works-- this was why my update was so late. I have a problem with starting new stories. But do not fret. The updates will soon be flooding in.  
> Till next time~


End file.
